Change
by RukiaLady94
Summary: This is my second story. Non-bleach related and also Yuri. Read and tell me what you think.


Change

Jessica: (voice over) I just graduated from high school and now i`m on my way to college. I also happen to have a boyfriend. So yeah, life is wonderfull.

[Jessica`s house]

[Jessica is in her bedroom packing her stuff]

Jessica: I`m finally going to live on my own. No more rules, no more curfews, nothing. (smiles) Oh yeah.

[Jessica`s mom walks in her room and hugs her]

Mom: My baby is going to college. I`m so happy.

Jessica: Uh huh. If you keep hugging me like that, i`ll die before you and dad.

[Jessica`s mom caresses her cheeks and looks at her]

Mom: Just promise me you`ll take good care of yourself, `kay?

Jessica: I will.

Mom: Your dad is waiting for you outside. Go on.

[Jessica kisses her mom on the cheeks and leaves]

Jessica: Bye mom.

Mom: Bye honey.

[Outside]

[Jessica walks outside and gets in her dad`s car]

Dad: You ready to go, Jessy?

Jessica: (smiles) You know it. College here i come. Whooot!

[At college campus]

Dad: This is it, sweetheart.

[Jessica`s dad hugs her and kisses her on her cheeks]

Jessica: See you later, daddy.

Dad: Too bad Brian ain`t here. It would`ve been more great if he was here, wouldn`t it. (winks at her)

Jessica: Yeah. I`ll call him later.

[Jessica steps out of the car and waves at her dad as he`s driving away]

Jessica: Well, here i am.

[Jessica is walking across the hallway and accidently bumbs into a girl. They both fall on the floor]

[Jessica rubs her head] Ouw, that hurt.

Girl: Tell me about it. Are you (looks at her)...okay?

[The girl helps Jessica up]

Jessica: Yeah, i`m fine. Thanks.

[They both stare at eatchother for a moment]

[The girl realizes it`s getting a bit akward]

Girl: Oh! Um-hi, i`m Kara.

[They shake hands]

Jessica: I`m Jessica. (smiles)

Kara: Nice to meet you. Freshmen?

Jessica: Excuse me?

Kara: Are you a freshmen?

Jessica: Sorta..yeah, i am.

Kara: Okay. Well-um, it was nice meeting you. See you around.

Jessica: Likewise.

[Kara walks away]

[Jessica looks around]

Jessica: Time to find my room.

[A boy comes running after Jessica]

Boy: Hey, is your name Jessica by any chance?

Jessica: Yes, why?

Boy: Thank god. They had me running all around campus to find you. There`s been some changes. This will be your new room.

[The boy gives her a piece of paper with the dorm room number on it and hands her the roomkey]

Boy: Here ya go.

Jessica: Um..thanks?

Boy: Oh, just one quick question. Since i haven`t seen your pretty face around here i take it you`re a freshmen, right?

Jessica: Yeah. Why exactly did you want to know that?

Boy: Your roommate is actually a senior.

Jessica: What??? My roommate`s a senior??? Oh my god!

Boy: Hey relax. It`s just that, she`s also popular.

Jessica: She? Okay, thanks for the info.

Boy: Don`t mention it. I`m a junior myself. Have as much fun as you can and trust me, you will. See ya.

Jessica: See ya...what`s your name?

Boy: Riley`s the name.

Jessica: Got it. Later Riley.

[Riley walks away]

Jessica: Wow. I can`t believe my roommate is popular. And not to mention a senior too. This is gonna be one heck of a year.

[Jessica enters her room and her eyes are wide open]

Jessica: This place is huge! What is this, the penthouse or something??? (looks around) Or maybe i`m just in the wrong room...

[Kara stands by the door]

Kara: Nope. You`re in the right room. This room really does look like a penthouse, huh? (smiles)

Jessica: Kara? What are you doing here?

[Kara leans by the door]

Kara: Just looking around. You?

Jessica: Getting ready to unpack.

Kara: Wait, this is your room?

Jessica: Not entirely mine. It seems that i have a roommate who`s popular and a senior.

Kara: Really? That`s great, isn`t it?

[Jessica sits down on the couch]

Jessica: Yeah but what if she doesn`t like me because i`m a freshmen.

Kara: It doesn`t matter if you`re a freshmen or any of the others. What matters is the kind of person you are. And trust me, she`ll love you.

Jessica: I hope so. (sigh)

[Riley walks in]

Riley: Hi girls. I see you two are getting along very well, so no need for me to worry about Jessica anymore.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Riley: With the roommate stuff.

Jessica: Wait. Kara is my roommate???

Riley: Yeah. Wait, did you two meet before?

Jessica: (to Kara) You`re my roommate? The senior roommate???

Kara: You seem surprised. (smiles)

Jessica: I am. A lot!

Kara: You`ll get over it soon. We just met in the hallway a couple of minutes ago, Riley.

Riley: I guess she really didn`t think you would be a senior. (laughs)

Jessica: Yeah. (to Kara) I mean, you look so young, i just didn`t know.

Kara: I do get that a lot. I guess i`m 3 years older than you.

Jessica: You`re 21????

Kara: Oh-no, no. I`m 20. (smiles)

Jessica: Huh?

Kara: I`m kidding. I`m 21.

Riley: (to Kara) Hey what happened to you in the summer?

Kara: What do you mean?

Riley: I think you know. Come on.

[Jessica looks at them]

Jessica: Know what?

Riley: Kara has never been this cheerfull in like, ever. She`s usually serious. Veeery serious.

Kara: Oh yeah. Well i still am serious. Just not all the time. But i do have my serious days so beware.

[Jessica stands up and heads to the door]

Jessica: I`m going for a walk. That`ll propably give you two some time to catch up on things i don`t know of. (smiles) Later.

[Jessica walks out]

Kara: Hm. You think she knows about me?

Riley: I would give that at least one day. She`ll find out from someone eventually.

Kara: I don`t know. Maybe she won`t notice at all.

[Riley crosses his arms]

Riley: We`ll just see when she comes back.

[Kara grabs a drink]

Kara: Yup.

[Around campus]

[Jessica is walking around and grabs her cellphone to call her boyfriend Brian]

Jessica: Hey hun. I already miss you sooo so much.

[Brian is walking around somewhere]

Brian: I miss you more than you miss me. (laughs) So how`s college?

Jessica: It`s awsome. I love it and i already met two new poeple.

Brian: That`s great, babe. Damn, you look so sexy in that skirt.

Jessica: Wait, how do you know i`m wearing a skirt?

Brian: Why don`t you turn around and see for yourself.

[Jessica turns around and sees Brian waving at her]

Jessica: Brian, oh my god! What are you doing here?

[Jessica hugs and kisses him]

Brian: I missed you too much so i decided to come see if this school is good enough for my angel.

Jessica: Aww that`s so sweet. So what do you think?

Brian: It looks pretty awsome to me.

Jessica: That`s great.

[Jessica sees Kara]

Jessica: (points at Kara) There`s my roommate. She`s a senior.

Brian: Damn! She`s your roommate???

Jessica: Uh huh.

Brian: Shit. She`s very hot.

Jessica: (laughs) Stop joking around.

Brian: I wish i was. (laughs)

[Brian sees Kara standing closely in front of a girl, running her fingers through her hair and smiling at her]

Brian: Um, Jessy?

Jessica: Yeah?

Brian: Your roommate`s not a lesbian, is she?

Jessica: No, why?

Brian: Just look at what she`s doing over there. (points)

[Jessica sees Kara caressing the girl]

Jessica: Um... I don`t-i don`t think so.. I mean, girls caress eatchothers hair all the time or sometimes...

Brian: Yeah but in THAT way? (points again)

Jessica: Some do.

Brian: Well, just be carefull.

Jessica: She`s a great person. Trust me, you`ve got nothing to worry about.

Brian: Oookay then. I have to go now. Take care sweety.

[Brian kisses Jessica and leaves]

Jessica: Bye honey. Take care.

[Kara is heading in the same direction as Jessica and they both see eatch other]

Kara: Hey.

Jessica: Hi.

Kara: Was that your boyfriend?

Jessica: Yup.

Kara: He`s cute. You`re very lucky to have someone like him.

Jessica: I know, right?

[Jessica notices the girls are staring at them]

Jessica: Is it me or are the girls staring at us?

Kara: No, it`s not you.

Jessica: Then why are they staring at us? Is it because i`m walking with a senior?

Kara: No, it`s got nothing to do with that. See, they think that we`re a couple.

Jessica: What?! Why?

Kara: Because they know how i am with girls.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Kara: I like girls. Wich means i`m a lesbian. I hope that doesn`t freak you out.

Jessica: Oh-no, not at all. It`s fine really.

Kara: I thought it would be best if you heard it from me than from somebody else.

Jessica: How thoughtfull. Thanks for being so honest with me.

Kara: You`re welcome. (smiles)

[In their room]

[They both walk in together and close the door]

Kara: Here we are. Tonight is your first night in a college dorm room. How does it feel?

Jessica: Great.

Kara: That`s what i thought. As you can see, this room is different from the others. It has two separate bedrooms in it.

Jessica: That`s cool.

Kara: You have no idea. It comes in handy most of the time. (winks)

Jessica: Haha. Okay.

Kara: Just don`t freak out if you see a girl sneaking out of my bedroom. It happens sometimes, just so ya know.

Jessica: Okay.

Kara: If you`re not okay with it, i`ll put an end to it.

Jessica: Hey, i`m okay with it.

Kara: Totally?

Jessica: (smiles) Yup.

[Jessica sits on the couch]

Jessica: So um, does Riley know?

Kara: He was the first person i told. We have known eatchother since high school.

Jessica: No wonder he knows you that well.

Kara: Yeah. (looks at the clock) Wow, i didn`t know it was so early. It`s only 7:30pm.

Jessica: That`s very early. Hey-so what do you guys do around here to pass the time?

Kara: (laughs) You`re asking ME that?

Jessica: Whynot? I mean, you`ve been here the longest.

Kara: I usually go visit the other rooms.

Jessica: Do they have like parties there sometimes?

Kara: Always.

Jessica: I`m starting to like this place even more.

Kara: I`m glad to hear that.

[Kara`s cellphone starts ringing and she picks it up]

Kara: Riley, what`s up?

[Riley is walking across the hallway]

Riley: I hear there`s another party. You down for it?

Kara: You know i`m always down for it.

Riley: Literally or figuratively? (laughs)

Kara: Don`t fuck with me. (laughs) When`s it going to start?

Riley: Right now.

Kara: You shithead. Why are you telling me about it now?

Riley: `Cause i just found out about it myself. Just chill and get dressed. I`m coming.

Kara: Got it. (hangs up)

[Kara quickly stands up and heads to her bedroom]

Jessica: Hey where are you going in such a hurry?

Kara: Riley told me there`s a party going on. It just started. (takes off sweater in a hurry)

Jessica: (stares) Y-you think you still got time to shower ad get ready?

Kara: Totally. Parties at this place usually end around midnight. Especially during the weekends. (smiles)

Jessica: I think Brian`s still up. Do you think it would be okay if i invite him to the party?

[Kara takes off her jeans]

Kara: Of course it will. At these parties people always invite their friends from different schools. So everyone is a stranger to everyone untill they get to know eatchother.

Jessica: Wow. I guess i better go call Brian and get dressed.

Kara: Yup, you should.

[Kara gets in the shower]

[Jessica calls Brian]

[Brian picks up]

Brian: Oh you`re calling me to find out if i can sneak in your bedroom tonight, aren`t you? (laughs)

Jessica: No, actually i`m calling you to ask you if you want to come with me to a party in one of the dorms.

Brian: That`s even better. Lucky for you, i`m already dressed.

Jessica: Hurry, it just started.

Brian: Alright i`ll be there in 6 minutes.

Jessica: 6 minutes?

Brian: I rarely drive that fast, huh? (laughs)

Jessica: Yeah.

Brian: See you soon.

Jessica: Okay. (hangs up) I better go change too.

[Riley walks in and lays on the couch]

Jessica: Don`t you ever knock?

Riley: In this room? Barely.

Jessica: If you`re looking for Kara, she`s taking a shower and so will i.

Riley: I`ll wait. I know i won`t regret doing it after she comes back out.

Jessica: Okay?

[Jessica goes in her shower]

[6 minutes later]

[Jessica walks out]

Riley: Wow. Oh my fucking-wow. (stares)

Jessica: Thanks. (laughs) Where`s Kara?

Riley: Still in her bedroom.

Jessica: Still?

Riley: Hey relax. As i`ve said before, i won`t regret waiting for her after she comes back out.

Jessica: What do you mean?

[Riley lays on the couch]

Riley: (smiles) Just wait and see.

[Kara walks out of her bedroom]

Kara: Alright people, you can stop waiting.

[They both turn around]

[Jessica is speechless]

[Riley stands up]

Riley: Holy fucking shit. I am so gonna miss you next year. DAMN! Oh my God, somebody stop me from getting an erection, please?

Jessica: Wow. Kara you look...wow.

Kara: (laughs) I know. I look smokin` hot.

[Brian walks in]

Brian: Helloo everybody. (notices Kara) Holy shit.

Jessica: Hi honey. Guys this is my boyfriend, Brian. Brian this is Riley and my roommate Kara.

Brian: (to Riley) Sup. (to Kara) Helloooo angel that fell out of the sky.

[Brian kisses her hand]

Kara: (smiles) Charming. You`re very lucky to have Jessica.

Brian: Who?..oh! Yeah-yes i am. I am sooo soo lucky.

Jessica: Yeah...

Kara: Brian?

Brian: Yes?

Kara: Can i have my hand back now?

Brian: Oh sorry. (let`s go of her hand)

[Riley notices the akward moment]

Riley: Guys, can we go now?

Jessica: Yes, we should. (to Brian) Come on honey.

[Brian opens the door]

Brian: After you, my dear.

Jessica: Thank you, darling. (smiles)

[Riley let`s Kara go before him]

Kara: You`re such a doll.

Riley: I`d love to be your doll.

Kara: (laughs) Everybody does.

[At Party]

[They walk in]

Kara: Awsomeness.

Jessica: Wow, there`s so many poeple here.

Kara: Told ya. Now you just got to get to know `em.

Riley: Good luck with that, by the way.

Brian: I`m in a dancing mood.

Jessica: I`m going to the bathroom.

Kara: Already? Didn`t you go before we left?

Jessica: Not really.

Brian: You go, dear. I`ll watch the door for you.

[Jessica goes to the bathroom and Brian watches the door for her]

Kara: Oh shoot! I knew i forgot something.

Riley: What.

Kara: My earrings.

Riley: Wow, i didn`t even notice.

Kara: That`s because you were too busy looking at my mini skirt.

[Brian sees Kara leaving and quickly goes after her]

[Kara goes in her bedroom to get her earrings. She comes out and sees Brian walking in their dorm and closing the door]

Kara: Brian, what are you doing here?

Brian: I wanted to come help you find your earrings.

Kara: I didn`t lose them, just forgot them. And-weren`t you watching the bathroom door for Jessica?

Brian: Yes i was. But she locked it, so.

[Kara puts on her earrings]

Kara: Okay let`s go.

[Kara opens the door]

[Brian sits on the couch]

Brian: What`s the rush? Let`s sit here and talk a little bit.

Kara: I know you`re not thinking of leaving Jessica all alone on the party.

Brian: (smiles) Relax, she`s got Riley to keep her company.

Kara: You`re acting kinda strange right now. What`s going on?

[Brian moves over and makes a little room for her to sit]

Brian: Have a seat. (smiles)

Kara: Fine. 5 minutes. After that we`re going back.

[Kara sits next to him]

Brian: 5 minutes is all i need.

[Brian slowly puts his hands on her thigh]

[Kara looks at his hands and looks back at him with a face that says: 'What the fuck are you doing']

[Meanwhile at the party]

[Jessica walks out of the bathroom and looks around for Brian]

[Riley walks over to her and dances with her]

Riley: Hey.

[Jessica dances with him]

Jessica: Do you know where Brian is?

Riley: No idea. I don`t see him anywhere.

Jessica: What if i made him wait out here so long that he left.

Riley: I didn`t see him leave.

Jessica: Are you sure?

Riley: Yeah.

[Jessica coninues dancing with him and looks around]

Jessica: Where`s Kara?

Riley: She forgot her earrings.

Jessica: Maybe Brian went with her to get her earrings?

Riley: 5 minutes ago?

Jessica: I`ll be right back.

Riley: Okay.

[Jessica walks out and heads for her dorm room]

[In their dorm room]

[Kara takes his hand from her thigh]

Kara: I wouldn`t do that if i were you.

Brian: Come on. You`re wicked hot. Anyone would try to get a piece of that action. (smiles)

Kara: What about Jessica?

Brian: What about her?

Kara: I can`t believe you would want to cheat on her with me.

Brian: I`m not planning on leaving her. I love her.

Kara: Then why are you doing this?

Brian: Because it`s not everyday i get to meet a sexy girl like you. It`s a once in a lifetime kind of thing for me. And i`m not planning on letting it go to waste.

[Brian leans closer to her and kisses her]

[Jessica walks in and sees them kissing]

[Kara pushes him away and stands up]

Kara: What the fuck do you think you`re doing?

Jessica: Yeah, Brian. What the fuck do you think you`re doing?

[They both see her standing by the door with her arms crossed]

Brian: Jessy. Babe, i can explain. This is not what it looks like.

Jessica: Okay, what DOES it look like then?

Brian: An accident?

Kara: (to Brian) More like a huge mistake in your part. (slaps him) And don`t you ever kiss me again. Now leave.

Brian: Babe, are you gonna let her treat me like that?

Jessica: Yes. And be thankfull that it wasn`t me who slappped you. Get out.

[Brian stands up and walks over to her]

Brian: You`re the love of my life.

Jessica: Get out. We`re done.

Brian: But babe-

Jessica: Get out!!

Brian: Fine.

[Brian walks out and winks at Kara and she slams the door in his face]

[Jessica stands by the door speechless]

[Kara walks over to her]

Kara: I`m sorry you had to see that. He caught me off guard and-

Jessica: It`s okay. It`s not your fault.

Kara: Maybe you should sit down. Come on.

[Kara sits her down on the couch]

Kara: I`ll go get you some water.

Jessica: Thanks. I can`t believe this. He was so sweet-he was the perfect guy.

[Kara gives her a glass of water]

Kara: How long have you two been together?

Jessica: 4 years, i think.

Kara: I can`t believe it. It`s like you two were ment to be together and then suddenly he fucks everything up.

[Jessica drinks the water and puts it on the small table in front of them]

Jessica: Yeah. It`s unbelievable. We were so perfect for eatchother. If my dad finds out about this, he`s gonna kill him and propably cry while he`s doing it.

Kara: Really? Why?

Jessica: I guess my dad liked him more than me. He was always saying how much he wanted to have a son just like him.

Kara: The poor guy. He`s gonna be crushed.

Jessica: (sad) I don`t understand why Brian would do such a thing. I`m starting to think that maybe inviting him here was a big mistake. It`s my fault too.

Kara: Don`t say that. You couldn`t have known he was gonna do what he did. You did what you thought was right. And it was. Even I would`ve done that. So please don`t blame yourself for what happened because it`s not your fault.

Jessica: Okay. Thanks for being here with me.

Kara: You`re welcome. And.. If you don`t mind me saying, i don`t get how someone in their right mind could ever try to cheat on you. I mean, you`re very kind and sweet and also very pretty. I think you deserve someone way better than that doushbag.

[Jessica slowly looks at her. Like she wants to just grab her and kiss her]

[Kara talks a little more slowly as she notices Jessica is gazing into her eyes]

Kara: You deserve someone who can give you the same amount of love as you can give them or even more. Someone to...hold you when it gets cold at night.. Someone who will do whatever it takes to make you smile and be happy.

[Jessica keeps gazing into her eyes and smiles with tears pouring down her eyes]

Jessica: Wow. Those words are very...sweet.

Kara: I just think that you deserve way more than that. And-

[Jessica slowly pulls her close and kisses her]

[Kara, surprised, returns the kiss]

[After a while Jessica realizes what she`s doing and breaks the kiss, slowly pulling away her lips from Kara`s]

[Kara sighs and Jessica breathes heavily, still holding her]

Jessica: I`m-i`m sorry. I didn`t-mean for this to happen.

[Jessica goes to her bedroom and closes the door]

[Kara is still on the couch, paralyzed, thinking about what just happened]

Kara: What just happened...?

[Riley walks in and closes the door]

Riley: Woooohooo! Man, what-a-party! It was rockin`, baby!

Kara: Is the party over already?

Riley: What? Hell no! I`m just here for some chips, `cause we ran out on `em back there.

Kara: Okay..

Riley: Hey, are you okay? And where`s Brian and Jessica?

Kara: Brian was going to cheat on her with me and decided to kiss me unexpectedly and she walked in. She broke up with him and went to her room.

Riley: And is she okay with you?

Kara: Of course she is.

Riley: Then why are you wasting your night sitting here like a zombie when there`s a rockin` party going nextdoor?

Kara: I wasn`t done explaining to you what went down.

Riley: Okay finish explaining, please?

Kara: As i was compforting her and making her feel better, she kissed me.

Riley: Holy shit i gotta sit down for this. (sits) She kissed you?

Kara: Yeah.

Riley: Like on the lips?

Kara: Yeah.

Riley: Well there you have it. You have succeeded two times tonight.

Kara: What are you talking about?

Riley: You`ve managed to break a perfect relationship by simply doing nothing, just a guy having the hots for you, therefor wanting to cheat on her girlfriend and you`ve also managed to turn his straight ex-girlfriend into a lesbian-or in some cases, a bisexual. I`m so proud of you. Aren`t you proud of yourself too? (smiles)

Kara: You think this is funny? I wouldn`t call that succeeding at all.

Riley: What DO you prefer to call it then, hm? Luck? `Cause it works just as good. (smiles)

Kara: Leave if you don`t want to die.

Riley: Yes ma`am. (leaves)

[Kara sighs and walks over and stands behind Jessica`s door. She takes a deep breath and knocks]

Kara: Jessica, can i come in? I need to talk to you.

[Jessica is sitting on her bed]

Jessica: I want to be left alone if that`s okay.

Kara: Okay. Um, goodnight...(sighs)

[Months later]

[Lunchbreak]

[Kara and Riley sit at a table]

Riley: So? Anything?

Kara: Nothing. She`s still avoiding me. And for something i didn`t do wrong. She kissed me, not the other way around.

Riley: This must really be bugging you, huh?

Kara: Of course it`s bugging me. If it were me that kissed her without meaning to, i would`ve talked to her about it instead of avoiding her for 5 months.

Riley: I would`ve done the same thing. I can`t stand people avoiding me for something i know i didn`t do wrong.

Kara: Yeah. (drinks)

Riley: Have you had any contact with eatchother while you were in your dorm?

Kara: If we had, then i wouldn`t be complaining about her avoiding me, now would i?

Riley: Good point. Still, that`s bad.

Kara: I know. School`s almost over and i`m going to graduate soon. I don`t want to leave things the way they are right now when i graduate. I`m gonna try to fix this.

Riley: What you need to do is simply be at the same place that you know she will be at-at the same moment.

Kara: ...right. That was a little long but i see what you mean.

Riley: Good. Like right now. Where do you think she is at the moment?

Kara: I don`t know. The bathroom?

Riley: Good. Go over there right now.

Kara: Are you insane? I can`t go running around all over campus trying to find her. She`s gonna think i`m desperate to talk to her or something.

Riley: But you are.

Kara: I know. But i`m not THAT desperate.

Riley: Alright then go to your dorm and wait there untill she comes. Eventually, she`s gonna have to go in, right? (smiles)

Kara: Gotcha. Later.

Riley: Yeah, goodluck.

Kara: Thanks.

[At their dorm]

[Kara enters and grabs a bottle of Sprite and drinks it]

Kara: I hope this fucking works. (drinks)

[Jessica walks in and closes the door. She heads straight to her room and doesn`t even know Kara is in the kitchen]

Kara: Hey.

[Jessica turns around and sees her]

Jessica: Oh-um, i didn`t think anyone was here..

Kara: I got two simple questions for you, if you`ve got the time.

Jessica: I`m a little busy packing my stuff at the moment, but i guess i have the time.

Kara: Wait, you`re packing? Why?

Jessica: The principal gave me a new room.

Kara: Why did he give you a new room? You already have a room.

Jessica: It`s because i asked..him..to.

Kara: I don`t understand. What`s wrong with your room? Last time i checked, you love your room and now you want to move out for no reason? Why would you do that?

Jessica: Because we kissed!

Kara: Is that what this is?! You avoid me for 5 months just because we kissed? And as i recall correctly, it was YOU who kissed me! So there`s no reason why you must leave.

Jessica: It would be akward.

Kara: Do you know that-did i tell you that?? Didn`t you think that maybe-just maybe i would want to talk with you about it?! That-that i would want to work things out between us so that we wouldn`t lose our friendship? Huh?

[Jessica stays quiet for a little bit]

Jessica: I..didn`t think about that...

Kara: No, you didn`t. You decided to avoid me for 5 months instead.

[Riley walks in]

Riley: Hi girls. Oh! Jessica, hi. (waves)

Kara: Riley can you come back another time, please?

Riley: Sure, i know that tone of voice.

[Riley walks out and closes the door]

[They both stay silent for a while]

Jessica: So...the two questions you wanted to ask me. What were they?

Kara: I already asked you one of them.

Jessica: And the other?

Kara: How have you been?

[The reaction on Jessica`s face says she`s made a big mistake]

Kara: That was my other question. I hope you feel happier in your new room.

[Kara walks out, hurt]

[Jessica is standing speechlessly, making no movement]

[Girl`s bathroom]

[Kara stares at herself in the mirror]

[Riley sneaks in]

Riley: I knew i`d find you in here.

Kara: Congrats, you found me.

Riley: Your attitude tells me things didn`t go so well. What happened?

Kara: She`s moving in an other room today.

Riley: Shit.

Kara: Yeah.

[A girl walks in and sees Riley]

Girl: Hey, you`re not allowed in here.

Riley: I-um, i`m gay. (puts his hands on his waste and leans on one foot)

Girl: O-okay.

Riley: Can you like give me and my girl here a moment alone, please? `Cause we like have something to discuss right now, dearie.

Girl: Sure.

Riley: Thanks, angel. You`re a life saver.

[The girl walks out]

[Riley sees Kara staring at him]

Riley: What, i had to do something or she wouldn`t have believed me.

Kara: Uh huh...okay.

Riley: So then what happpened?

Kara: I gave her a piece of my mind. I just hope i talked some sence into her head.

Riley: Me too. But something tells me you did. I know it.

Kara: I hope you`re right.

[At night]

[Kara walks in the dorm and sees Jessica sitting on the couch like she`s been waiting for her]

[Jessica stands up]

Jessica: Kara.

Kara: I thought you moved out.

Jessica: I was going to, but.. i couldn`t.

Kara: Whynot?

Jessica: After what you said to me, i realised i`ve been such a bitch.

Kara: Don`t say that.

Jessica: I was. I admit that. It`s just-i was so affraid of how you might react after what happened.

Kara: I think you might have forgotten that i`m a lesbian. (smiles) But lucky for you, i also have something to admit.

Jessica: Okay.

Kara: I know it`s wrong for me to say this-like sooo wrong but in a way i feel like i wanted all of this to happen.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Kara: Your break-up with Brian and our kiss. I think that a part of me wanted that to happen because i like you a lot. Or wanted you a lot.

Jessica: Really? (smiles) So, you`re not upset that i kissed you?

Kara: Of course not.

[Jessica hugs Kara]

Jessica: Just so ya know, i really wanted you to want me to kiss you.

Kara: Oh you did? (smiles) You have a little naughty side in ya after all, don`t you.

Jessica: Stop joking and just kiss me.

Kara: I plan to do more than that. (smiles)

[Kara kisses her]

[Jessica pushes her in her room]

Jessica: I can`t wait to tell you what i`ve been wanting to do to you. (laughs)

Kara: Oh goody. (gigles)

[Jessica closes the door]

(Sorry folks, i know you wanted to see what they were going to do. But it`s more fun if i didn`t tell ya cuz you already know. Lmao)

Jessica: (voice over) The next morning, Riley totally freaked out when he saw us in bed together. It was soo funny. He finally calmed down in like 3 days. Epic, i know. And so, like every story this one also had a happy ending. We are very happy with eatchother and we always will be together forever and always.

The End 


End file.
